Hope (cinematic trailer)
Hope (in het Nederlands Hoop) is de tweede trailer die werd uitgebracht door BioWare voor Star Wars: The Old Republic. De trailer werd uitgebracht op 14 juni 2010, ruim een jaar later dan de voorgaande trailer genaamd Deceived. De trailer duurt bijna zes minuten en speelt zich af tijdens de Battle of Alderaan, een conflict tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic dat zich afspeelt op de wereld Alderaan. Deze trailer speelt zich eerder af dan de gebeurtenissen in de Deceived trailer. Plot thumb|250px|Het [[Sith Empire weet een nederzetting op Alderaan te vernietigen.]] Een Republic trooper vertelt de vreedzame geschiedenis van de wereld Alderaan en wat betekent voor de Galactic Republic. Echter werd het hierdoor een doelwit voor het Sith Empire. Met een vernietigende aanval wist het Sith Empire een stad te vernietigen en tot as te brengen. Het Imperial leger, geleidt door Darth Malgus, marcheerde de bossen in, klaar om de volgende nederzetting te vernietigen. Ondertussen bevond Havoc Squad zich in de bossen van Alderaan en maakte zich klaar voor de tegenaanval. Hoewel ze in de minderheid waren, had Havoc Squad het verrassingselement en viel het Sith Empire aan met een moedige aanval. De Troopers begonnen hun aanval en schoten vanuit de klif op het Sith Empire en rende vervolgens naar hen toe om hen te confronteren. De verrassingsaanval zorgde voor een groot verlies van het Sith Empire aangezien Havoc Squad verschillende Sith war droid Mark I's wist te vernietigen en zelfs een aantal Sith Warriors. thumb|left|[[Havoc Squad begint hun aanval.|250px]] De Sith begonnen gelijk met hun tegenaanval en bestormde de Troopers met hun lightsabers en Force krachten. Wanneer Darth Malgus de aandacht wist te krijgen van de leidinggevende Republic Trooper, viel de Trooper Darth Malgus aan met een Blaster canon. Darth Malgus wist enkele schoten te ontwijken, op één na wat er voor zorgde dat hij verschillende schaafwonden opliep rond om zijn kin. De Trooper zag dat Darth Malgus opstond en viel hem aan. Net voordat hij Darth Malgus kon bereiken, gebruikte Darth Malgus Force lightning op hem. De Trooper proberde zich te verzetten en zijn mes te pakken, maar hij werd uiteindelijk weggeduwd door de kracht van de Force lightning. Hij viel vervolgens bewusteloos op de grond. Toen de leidinggevende Trooper wakker werd, zag hij dat Havoc Squad het gevecht verloren had en dat de overlevenden Sith de overgeblevene Troopers vermoordde. De Trooper werd zelf meegesleept door twee Sith Warriors die hem naar de executeur bracht. Net voordat de executeur hem wilde neerslaan met zijn lightsaber, sprong Satele Shan achter hem gebruikte de Force om de Sith Warriors van de Trooper weg te duwen. Darth Malgus draaide zich geschrokt om en Satele Shan trok haar dual-bladed lightsaber en liep richting de Sith Lord. Satele Shan werd onderschept door verschillende droids en Sith Warriors die ze wist te ontwijken of te vermoorden. Ondertussen arriveerde er een bataljon van Republic Troopers die Satele Shan te hulp kwamen. Een Trooper gaf de leidinggevende Trooper van Havoc Squad een Blaster en samen zette ze het gevecht voort. thumb|250px|[[Satele Shan confronteert Darth Malgus.]] Satele Shan confronteerde Darth Malgus in een lightsaber duel. Darth malgus was volop in de aanval en op een bepaald moment wist Satele Shan een boom om te gooien, door middel van de Force, wat ervoor zorgde dat ze Darth Malgus van haar af wist te krijgen. Vervolgens zette het duel voort op de omgevallen boom. Darth Malgus gebruikte een krachtige Force push aanval op Satele Shan waardoor ze naar achteren viel. Ze wist snel op te staan en de aanval van Darth Malgus te ontwijken met een Force jump. Echter wist Darth Malgus zich snel om te draaien en sloeg haar lightsaber door middel. Satele Shan was ontwapenen. Vervolgens stak Darth Malgus richting Satele Shan, maar die wist zijn lightsaber tegen te houden met het gebruik van Force absorb. Het zag ernaar uit dat Satele Shan het niet lang meer vol zou houden, totdat de Republic Trooper haar te hulp kwam en Darth Malgus weg beukte. Darth Malgus verzette zich en beide worstelde ze zich. Opeens liet de Trooper een grenade afgaan, waardoor beiden door de ontploffing golf naar achteren geduwd werden. thumb|250px|left|De [[Republic Navy arriveert boven Alderaan.]] De Trooper viel bewusteloos neer, maar Darth Malgus wist al snel overeind te komen. Door de ontploffing was de rest van zijn gehele onderkaak ook beschadigt. Net toen Darth Malgus wist op te staan, gebruikte Satele Shan Force push tegen Darth Malgus waardoor hij tegen een berg aangeduwd werd. Darth Malgus probeerde zich te verzetten tegen de Force push van Satele Shan, maar uiteindelijk gebruikte Satele Shan een krachtige Force aanval waardoor hij dwars door de berg geduwd werd. Vlak daarna stond de Republic Trooper op. Hij had verschillende schaafwonden op zijn gezicht. Satele Shan kwam achter hem staan en de Trooper schoot een licht pilaar de lucht in, wat hun overwinning markeerde. Vervolgens kwamen er meerdere licht pilaren de lucht in over de hele planeet. Terwijl dit gebeurde arriveerde de Republic Navy boven Alderaan. Verschijningen Personages *Darth Malgus *Satele Shan *Jace Malcom Wezens *Thranta Droids *Sith war droid Mark I Evenementen *Great Galactic War **Battle of Alderaan Locaties *Alderaan Organisaties *Bounty Hunter *Galactic Republic **Republic trooper ***Havoc Squad *Jedi Order **Jedi Consular *Sith Empire **Sith Lord **Sith Warrior **Sith trooper Soorten *Mensen Voertuigen *Sith battlecruiser *''Thranta''-class Republic Corvette Technologie *Blaster **Blaster pistol **Blaster rifle *Grenade *Lightsaber **Double-bladed lightsaber *Missiles Overige *The Force **Force Absorb **Force Lightning **Telekinesis **Force Burst **Sun djem Externe links Hope op het Holonet en:Hope (cinematic) Categorie:Trailers